


Kiss Me Goodnight

by Egosumlux



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: Big Finish Audio Drama 2.5: Broken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosumlux/pseuds/Egosumlux
Summary: Ianto followed Jack into the hub, wondering if what he was doing, or well going to be doing, was the wisest course of action to follow.





	Kiss Me Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the events of the audio CD Broken. I am terrible about editing so sorry for any mistakes, spelling or otherwise.

**Ianto**

Ianto followed Jack into the hub, wondering if what he was doing, or well going to be doing, was the wisest course of action to follow. Bit late for doubts though as they were now on the stairs leading up to Jack’s office. To be honest he was a little terrified being in the Hub this late but at least he had Jack to protect him and that thought comforted him because from what he’d seen, Jack was capable of taking care of anything. Or at least bluffing his way through while still looking competent. It was rather admirable.

“So,” Jack said, turning around and looking expectantly at Ianto. He was probably thinking Ianto would chicken out and leave but he was made of sterner stuff and fully intended to see the night through. Or at least a few hours of fumbling around before admitting defeat.

“Are we going to do this in your office?”

Jack looked around as though just now realizing where they were. He shrugged.

“Good a place as any.”

“Well,” Ianto huffed, “surely there’s someplace not covered in paperwork and alien bits we might could…”

“You mean more like a bedroom.”

“Could be, or maybe just a place to get comfortably horizontal.”

“We could just bend…”

“I want someplace I won’t be reminded what happened tonight every time I enter the room.”

“I know we’ve not talked a lot but is it always this hard to get a direct answer out of you.”

“Possibly, now can we get on with what we came here for.”

“Patience, Mr. Jones,” Jack said and that stupid, beautiful smile appeared on his face and Ianto wanted to both punch him and kiss him, well again since he’d already done both things tonight, “come with me.”

 Jack pushed a stack of boxes over to reveal a manhole cover set into the floor of his office. 

“I didn’t know this was here.”

“Can’t know everything, Ianto.”

“But it’s my job.”

“To be fair it’s not on any of the plans.”

“Oh.”

“And you aren’t going to add it or mention it to anyone else.”

“Of course not,” although Ianto had been planning to do that first thing in the morning. He’d just add it to his diary instead, no one ever saw that. He followed Jack down into the dimly lit room and stopped. 

“I’m not even sure what I would call this room if I did add it,” Ianto looked around at the barren walls, the cement floor and the box shaped thing against back of the room which he assumed to be a bed and really hoped it was bigger than it looked but he doubted it.

“Jack’s…”

“Jail cell,” Ianto said, the words escaping before he could stop them.

“I was going to say rumpus room.”

“Not a lot of room for rumpusing though.”

Jack turned to him and Ianto stopped breathing momentarily. He really was very handsome.

“Your mouth is open, you aren’t talking, you must want…”

Ianto moved forward to kiss him and everything became a flurry of movement, mouths stayed crushed together as hands fumbled at belts and buttons. Pants dropped to ankles and they parted to take a breath looking down as they did. Jack laughed first, Ianto joining in barely a second after as they gazed at the pants pooling around their feet. At the same moment they looked up, and the laughter died as a furious battle to remove the rest of their clothing consumed them. Ianto opted to keep his socks on as the floor was a bit chilly while Jack seemed to not notice at all. Jack pulled him forward roughly and Ianto shivered as his bare skin pressed against Jack's.

"Nervous?"

"Not really, just been a while."

"Since you've been with someone? I know Lisa..."

"Since I was with a man." Which had actually been never but he’d considered it once or twice when he’d been drunk and rather lonely.

"Oh so..."

"There really is more to me than filing and making coffee."

“Show me.”

Jack stepped back and Ianto took the opportunity to take a quick peek down the length of his body. Oh God, even the man’s penis was perfect and rather um, impressive. He felt slightly like the less pretty girl at dance but then reminded himself that Jack was at least ten years older than he and had, had more years to perfect himself while he was working with what he’d been able to accomplish in the last 25. 

“Ianto, come here.”

Ianto smiled a little, Jack was obviously going to be just as bossy in the bedroom as he was while hunting weevils. Well it wasn’t like he was expecting any sort of tenderness. He wasn’t a woman and neither was Jack and the thought excited him. Besides, this was only for tonight, tomorrow they’d go back to what passed for normal in their world. He moved forward and stopped. 

“This is your bed?” He allowed the dismay to color his tone, “It’s so small.”

“Better you say that about the bed and not my second-in-command,” Jack laughed and ran a hand over his cock as though Ianto might have thought he was talking about Tosh or Owen.

“I was taught honesty is the best policy,” he sniffed, “I’ll just have to make do.”

“Well, I don’t sleep much if at all and I certainly don’t bring anyone back to the hub so there’s never been much need for anything bigger. Besides, if you know what you’re doing you don’t need a lot of space, just have to be creative.”

Ianto smiled, “well, then we have about seven hours until any one else shows up so let’s make the most of them.”

He stepped forward, crowding Jack until he was forced to drop onto the bed. He fell back and cracked his head against the wall.

“Oh God, I’m sorry, I’m sorry but,” Ianto paused, “it’s so small.”

“Love it,” Jack said, rubbing his head.

“What?”

“Your Welsh complaining.”

“I’m not, okay, I am but I fail to see how we’ll both fit.”

Jack grinned and yanked Ianto onto his lap.

“Easier to show than tell.”

 

Ianto collapsed onto the mattress, laughing. Beside him Jack was also gasping for breath. Who knew sex could be so, well, so fun? 

“That was,” Jack huffed out a breath, “definitely…”

“A good time had by all?” Ianto finished.

“Oh yeah.”

They were silent for a while, both staring up at the ceiling, or at least that’s what Ianto was doing, he wasn’t sure about Jack.

“Do you remember when we met?”

“Yes, you wouldn’t even entertain the thought of letting me work for you. Wanted nothing more than for me to go away.”

“Glad you didn’t, but I meant that night in the warehouse.”

“With Myfanwy?” Ianto knew what part of the night Jack was talking about and he suspected what the question would be, “I remember.”

“Before you left, when we..”

“Yes?”

“Were you interested because there for a second I thought you were going to kiss me.”

Ianto pretended to give it serious thought, but it wasn’t like it had been ages ago.

“I think,” he said slowly, “without the situation in my life that was going on, yes, I would have.”

“Is that why there’s always been tension between us?”

“I've been so angry and…”

“Don't say it.”

Ianto ignored him, “broken that I hated you, hated Torchwood. All I’d had was gone. I felt so alone.”

“Ianto, I've always been here for you to talk to.”

“I wouldn't even have known how to begin. You know I'm not much of a talker…”

“Except when the situation calls for sarcasm,” Jack said. 

Ianto ignored him again, “and I've never really known until tonight where I stood with you.”

“Speaking of standing, I've got something for us to try.”

“And that is?”

“Let's see if there really is more to you than tidying up.”

Ianto smiled and rolled off the bed.

 

“God, Ianto,” Jack gasped, “remind me to never let you feel underappreciated again.”

“How shall I remind you, sir.”

“Just, ah, just, fuck.”

“I’m doing my best,” Ianto was grinning manically as he increased his speed, “I’ve an idea, sir, what if I just say ‘fuck you, sir,’ very quietly when I feel undervalued. Would that bring the memory of tonight back?”

Jack groaned and Ianto straightened up, running his hands over Jack’s skin. He very much enjoyed watching the play of muscle as Jack moved below him. This night was definitely going in his diary along with the measurements they’d jokingly taken earlier. 

 

Ianto glanced at Jack’s watch to see they still had 3 hours before morning. 

“Would you like another coffee?” Ianto asked, fighting the sleep he could feel creeping slowly into his mind.

“Would it keep you awake?”

“I’d like to think so but no, I’ve not been this relaxed in months and I think...”

“Go to sleep, Ianto.”

“Is that an order, Sir?”

Jack pushed him onto his back and put a hand on his chest, pressing down to keep him from moving. 

“Sleep.”

“Kiss me goodnight?” He said, half joking. 

And Jack did.

 

**Jack**

He watched Ianto’s face as he slept. He’d thought about sending Ianto home but he knew the man needed every moment of rest he could get.  This had to be one of the worst ideas he’d ever followed through with, even bigger than the mistake he’d made taking Ianto to the Brecon Beacons that had almost got him killed. But sex wasn’t something he’d often refused especially with someone as willing as Ianto had been. Of course Gwen also seemed rather willing but she was in a relationship and that was one thing Jack wasn’t into, helping someone cheat. Now maybe if her boyfriend was willing, he might change his mind but not if it was just her. 

In sleep, Ianto looked even younger which made Jack feel almost like a dirty, old man, a very old man at that, but the man beside him also looked at peace. The frown that he constantly wore, well when his mouth was shut or when a rare smile wasn’t flashing across it, was relaxed. God, how often he’d wanted to kiss that mouth but had refrained. Out of all his employees, Ianto was the one he knew the least about. Of course after tonight he now knew a lot more but it was all physical, he smiled. He had a feeling tonight would change the dynamic of their work relationship and he hoped that Ianto would feel comfortable talking to him if he was having difficulties with the job or anything else. 

He knew he should get up now as he had things in his office that needed his attention but he was content to stay where he was. He draped an arm over Ianto and closed his eyes, maybe he’d sleep a little too.

 

**Ianto**

He woke, instantly aware he wasn’t in his bedroom. For one thing, it smelled better, almost like..

“Oh God no.”

He started to sit up but the arm across his chest tightened so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m, umm, sorry.”

“I’m not.” He turned his head, to find Jack grinning at him. 

“It’s okay then, this, me after what happened last night?”

“I think that made it a little more exciting, don’t you?”

“I sent you to die.”

“I would have escaped, I always do.”

“Have you decided what you’re going to do to me?”

“Didn’t I do enough last night?”

“I meant…”

“I know what you meant and I think we might finally be moving in the right direction. At least I hope that’s what’s going to happen.”

Ianto nodded.

“I’d very much like that.”

“So, how about another go?”

“There’s no time, Jack, I’ve got to get a shower and clean clothes.”

“Wear what you had on yesterday, the others won’t notice.”

“They’ve been on the floor and they’re rumpled.”

“Just like you,” Jack grinned, still not letting him out of the narrow bed.

“And it’s tomorrow, you said one night and then back to normal or at least normal for us.”

Jack sighed and loosened his grip. Ianto pushed away and sat up, reaching for his socks that had come off when he’d gotten too hot.

“What would you say to making this more than a one time thing?”

“What about the others?”

“They're welcome to join…”

“I meant…”

“They wouldn’t have to know and, honestly, who cares?”

“In that case, I would say I’d like very much for this to happen again.”

“Not every night though.”

“No, not every night,” Ianto agreed.

“But, maybe tonight?”

“Tonight then.” 

 

 


End file.
